The Fox and the Wolf
by Jo-Tan Uzumaki
Summary: Fed up with her peers constantly telling her what she can and cannot accomplish as the only female technological mage(and the only female mage period), Alora leaves Erlington to go out on her own into the unexplored parts of Minecraftia. However, she meets Rhynol, a mage mostly against science, and they team up together; whether he likes it or not. A/N Eventually will be romance.


The trek had been long and exhausting, but Alora had finally made it. Her peers had told her that it was impossible for a newly instated apprentice such as herself to be able to make it out here safely. Of course, Alora had never respected authority figures.

Besides, who could tell her what she could and couldn't accomplish? No one but her, that's who. The young technological mage, tec-mag for short, had finally reached a large expanse of land miles away from civilization. A place that is rare these days. So many people had suddenly appeared in Erlington that the city had to quickly be expanded over the majority of the charted parts of Minecraftia.

Now, Alora was in an uncharted – and most importantly, _uncivilized_ – land. After many suns have rose and just as many moons have set, finally, not a single person around to hinder with Alora's work.

Night was falling quickly, so Alora set to work, digging through her enchanted bag for her bed and some wood. Out here, there are no torches, no lamps, no guards, and no wall to keep the mobs from attacking. Alora had just managed to put up the last plank for the ceiling when the sun completely sunk.

Zombies and skeletons rose out from their dirt graves, spiders that were passive earlier in the surrounding area became hostile, and creepers continued to appear out of nowhere. None took notice of Alora's small hut, as she had put the torches out. For now, all the young tec-mag could do was hide. "That will all change soon," she muttered to herself as she let her knee-length mahogany hair down from their braided buns where they sat in the spot just behind her ears.

Eventually, Alora allowed herself to fall asleep. And despite the groans, hissing, and clanking noises that made their way through the thin walls, she slept another peaceful, dreamless night.

**xXOoOXx  
**

The young tec-mag awoke with a startle when a crisp, single knock came from her door. Calling out the over-used sentence "In a minute!", Alora enchanted her hair to put itself into a high ponytail as she changed out of her clothes. Alora was glad that she had chosen against windows, for the person outside would have been able to see her naked, as well as the jagged scar that ran from her chest to her left hip. Plus, Alora only had enough time to make an eight-by-eight hut.

Finally looking more presentable, Alora flung the door open. She was met with the sight of a seemingly irate man around is mid to late twenties. He had jet black hair that was cut in a similar fashion as a buzz-cut, skin ghostly white, and wore a grey trenchcoat over dark brown linen robes that resembled Alora's. Judging by his attire as well as the dark matter sword at his belt and the numerous rings and talismans he wore, it was obvious that the man was a mage.

Raising an eyebrow that was mostly covered by her bangs, Alora wordlessly simultaneously gestured for him to both come in and say what his problem was. Both to her relief and chagrin, he didn't take her up on her offer. There was barely enough room for the both of them to fit comfortably.

Alora watched as the man took in her appearance. What he saw was what everyone else would see for as long as they knew her; a mask-wearing teenager with her overly long bangs completely covering her right eye, and her left one was half hidden. She glared up at him with shockingly sunset orange eyes. After getting over his awe of her eye color, the man said something that Alora didn't really like. At all. "You're on my property." A dull fire burned in her before quickly going out. The entire point of her journey was to get away from humanity so that they couldn't cause her trouble, and vice versa.

When the man went into a small speech about how he knew she wouldn't have known, Alora decided to observe him instead of listen. He tried to look and sound intimidating, but she could hear his real personality under the irritated tone. This man was in fact both short-tempered and quite dangerous, but he was more easy-going and one of those people who could forgive and forget easily. Plus, his forest green eyes tried to veil their usual shine of content and joy with what was now an obviously fake anger.

Finally ending his little speech, Alora looked at the man with a blank look. "What is your name?"

Taken slightly aback by her question, he blinked. Quickly, but not so quick that Alora didn't see his confusion, the man gave her a stony look. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I happen to know the name and appearance of every single criminal that was banished from Erlington the past century." Alora's lips curled into a sly smile. "I am simply wondering if you are one of them, trying to get me to pay some fine for being on your 'property', thus swindling me out of a hundred gold nuggets or more." Once again, the words that came out of the young woman's mouth threw him off-guard. After a long silence passed between the two, Alora was again raised her barely visible eyebrow. "Well? I'm waiting."

Sighing, the man rubbed his temples as if this all had suddenly given him a headache. "Rhynol. My name is Rhynol."

That same sly smile found its way back onto Alora's face as she stretched out her hand. "The name's Alora. I believe that you and I are going to become good... _friends._" As he reluctantly shook her hand, Rhynol coudln't shake the feelinf that this young woman wouldn't be leaving his company soon. Now Rhynol deeply regretted on his desicion to take a morning walk today.


End file.
